Her Morning Elegance
by R for Rebel
Summary: A actually rather long collection of short to long Klaine shorties inspired by different songs. Klaine equals Kurt Hummel plus Blaine Anderson.  Hope you enjoy, moar summary inside.


_**(Hey everyone. C: R for Rebel here. Sorry that I'm updating and it's not even a new chapter to any of my existing, currently rotting stories, but life's changed, and so have my interests. XD So, I've become a massive Gleek, which turned me onto Chris Colfer and all his fabulousness. When I found out Darren Criss was also going to be starring on Glee, I lost it; I've watched AVPM and AVPS, ad Darren Criss is just a complete BAMF. Just UNF. So now, I'm a Klaine shipper. And that's why these little stories are in existence; my wild musings. XD I hope you enjoy. Kisses! – R for Rebel )**_

_**!"!"!"!"!"!"!**_

_**Her Morning Elegance – Oren Lavie**_

"Goddammit, Blaine…shut that up…"

"Kurt…it _is_ on your side…"

"…but I'm _sore_…"

"Oh, fine, perky butt…"

Blaine reached over Kurt towards his night stand, swatting haphazardly at the alarm and finally succeeded in hitting the snooze. He settled back next to Kurt, holding the smaller boy in a warm morning embrace, snuggling his nose into his back happily and breathing him in. _Kurt could seriously replace coffee…but I really don't feel like sharing this recipe with Folgers, now that I think of it…_

Kurt purred contentedly. "We'll need to get up soon for school…" He mumbled sleepily, not breaking the still, happy cocoon him and his lover resided in.

"We have a few minutes…"

"That we do."

_**!"!"!"!"!"!"!**_

_**This Too Shall Pass – OK Go**_

"You can't keep letting this get you down…and you can't keep dragging this dead weight around…"

Blaine's ears perked at the familiar lyrics and song, making himself quieter as he got closer to the doors of Warbler Hall. He moved his head around the corner of the door, looking in to see Wes, David, and most of the other Warblers standing around the room, some clapping their hands in rhythm or setting bass tones with their voices. In the middle of them all stood a flushed Kurt, hands clasped in front of him as the countertenor grinned at them all, opening his mouth to continue the song-

"Is it really all that much to lug around? Better run like hell when you hit the ground…"

Wes and David stepped up to add in the chorus, and Kurt came back stronger than ever-

"Can't stop those kids from dancing! But why would you want to? Especially when you're already getting good…"

Blaine moved into the hall at this song pause, attracting not many a glance as he placed himself next to David. Wes smiled over at him as David gave him a brotherly pat on the back. Kurt seemed to not have noticed any sort of disturbance, seeing as he had momentarily closed his eyes. When they opened, the beat from the others picked up again and Kurt rang out the next two lines-

"'Cause when your mind don't move, then your knees don't bend. And don't go blaming the kids again…"

Everyone quieted again as the song called for, and after a beat or two, everyone picked up again, more jazzed than ever, everyone contributing to the song as Wes, David, Blaine and Kurt chorused on, well, the chorus. Kurt was thrown momentarily as he heard a voice join theirs, mingling in a familiar, warm soprano pitch. He glanced over to David and Wes and saw that the duo's third musketeer had appeared almost out of thin air, smiling serenely at Kurt as they sang. Kurt grinned back at Blaine, who, in turn, choked on the next note, eyes wide and blushing intensely. This went wholly noticed by Wes and David, who shared a glance and almost began to crack up mid-song.

_Seriously_, the two thought in union, _when are they gonna get a move on?_

_**!"!"!"!"!"!"!**_

_**If I Die Young – The Band Perry**_

"Why are you so restricting!" Kurt screamed at him, shoving a book away from him dramatically as he got up from the chair, nearly tipping it over with the force. Blaine looked back at him from his post at the window, his face stern.

"I'm doing this for your own good, Charles." Blaine said, producing his line with reverence, "I disapprove of the way she looks at-"

Kurt scoffed loudly, making Blaine stop and turn towards him. Kurt was standing directly in front of him now, not even a foot away. He smirked and crossed his arms across his petite chest.

"Is this out of jealousy? Hmmm, Jeremiah?" Kurt began to circle Blaine.

"For it seems you have grown far too protective of me these past few months." Kurt continued, stopping behind him and turning to circle back around the way he came, all the while talking.

"And not just from the women. Oh no, Jeremy, a man isn't within a foot's distance away, and you are at my elbow, guiding me away with "He's a loon, Charlie…" or the occasional "Charlie, come share a drink?". It's always the same. And I've had enough of this…" Kurt waved a hand for accent, coming to a stop in front of Blaine. "…wariness."

At this, the script called for Blaine's Jeremiah to turn away from Kurt's Charles, or 'Charlotte', as the role had been before it had been adapted for the all-boy cast. Blaine found it hard, though, to turn away, his feet not wanting to turn his body from the gorgeous boy in front of him: his ocean-colored eyes slightly narrowed, full pink lips a touch pouty, his head held high.

But, as Blaine always seemed to do, he was able to override it. _Like a computer…_, he thought absently. He turned, if not slowly, back to face the set window.

Kurt gave a huff from behind him, his gentle breath caressing Blaine's neck as the boys were almost the same height. Blaine shivered, not noticeable to the audience, but perfectly clear to Kurt, who flushed slightly. He caught himself and realized exactly where they were in the script, which made him all the redder as he said his next line softly, looking at his shoes-

"…Why do you not just kiss me? Oh...you foolish man…"

To which Blaine spun around, grabbed Kurt around the waist, and dipped him back slightly, kissing him soundly on the lips.

The orchestra kicked up the music for emphasis, but all the two could hear was the heavenly sound of angels singing.

_**!"!"!"!"!"!"!**_

_**Get A Little More – Maroon 5**_

Kurt was stunned by the husky tones coming from the recently occupied shower stall next to his. A breathy rendition of _Get a Little More_ by Maroon 5 was echoing off the walls of the common bathroom, stunted only by the pattering of water falling on the tiles of the floor.

Kurt had just finished his shower and had been patting dry when the door into the common bath opened and shut, and then the stall next to his turned on. He couldn't really tell who it was, either. Whoever it was obviously thought they were alone. They were melting the notes of the song merely with their voice, putting a crazy amount of soul and heart into the song.

And, as far as Kurt could see through the small space at the bottom of each stall, they were _dancing_ as well. Kurt tried to hold in a laugh.

Suddenly, as if the Ultimate Being above was cursing him for eavesdropping, a bar of soap skittered from under the stall wall, from the direction of the voice. Kurt froze, staring fixedly at the bar that had stopped directly in front of him, as if wishing it back by his will alone.

"Oh, shit…" The person exhaled, stopping their song and dance act. They sighed heavily, and then Kurt heard the shower door next to his open, the water still running.

_Oh, noooooooo! No no no no no no n-_

Kurt's stall door opened, and, having not expected him, Blaine walked in, nothing but a towel on from waist down and the rest covered in droplets of water, and yelped, a sound rivaling that of Justin Beiber's voice.

"Kurt!" he squeaked, his mouth forming an 'O' shape. "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't think-that is, I thought I was-I'm sorry." He finished hurriedly, a very _intricate_ crimson blush running rampant all over his face and his ears and his neck and _oh, his chest, look at those muscles, UNF! And his arms, damn fine, wish I could-_

Kurt stopped _his_ mind from running rampant and bent down instead, picking up the slippery soap bar to hide _his _blush.

"You dropped this." Kurt replied steadily, holding the bar out to Blaine. Blaine toke it sheepishly.

"Yeah, thank you…" _Look at him…my lord, he is…he is just angelic. I've never seen his hair all messed up like that…what I wouldn't give to be the one messing it up…quite _rigorously_… _Blaine kicked himself mentally. _No. Bad Blaine. Can't go jumping his bones in the shower house, I know they just cleaned in here-NO, BAD BLAINE._

…_I wonder how he gets his arms so…buff. He must have to work up quite a sweat…I know other ways to work up a sweat…_Kurt was fighting his own internal battle. He really wished he just had an off switch for his brain; it'd make a lot of things a little easier. _Bad Kurt, no. _He scolded himself. _You're not allowed to touch _that _fine exhibit of the human anatomy-KURT, NO. CONTROL YOURSE-_

"Would you like to join-"

"YES!"

Both looked at the other, thrown for a loop. Blaine had his hand over his mouth in shock, slightly appalled with himself. _Slightly_ because, really, Blaine had been after Kurt the moment he saw him on the stairs, and, _really_, Blaine was surprised he'd lasted _this_ long.

Kurt had thrown a hand over his mouth as well, thoroughly embarrassed at his instant reply, but, _really_…was he just gonna let _Blaine_ pass him by?

Blaine slid his hand away from his face to reveal a soft smile. "Well…" he said, taking a few purposeful, backwards steps out of Kurt's stall, "come join me then."

_**!"!"!"!"!"!"!**_

_**Tik Tok – Ke$ha**_

"I think my perspective is off…"

Blaine laughed at the absurdity. "Kurt, your perspective in art can't be _off._"

Kurt turned to glare at him and his canvas. "Well, why is it that your flower looks like a damn daisy while mine looks like a cat's dairy air?"

Blaine chuckled again, getting up to stand behind Kurt and his easel. "It doesn't look like a cat's butt; I assure you…its quiet nice, actually. I like all the different colors…Very abstract."

Kurt smiled at him sweetly as he began to ramble about the uses of the blues and greens, lost in some far off universe only Blaine visited. Blaine was quiet the artist, enjoying all forms of the arts. Few saw some of his masterpieces or even his sketches, but Blaine had allowed Kurt to flip through many of his doodle pads, even allowing him to gawk at his canvases, though it embarrassed him – "They really aren't that great, Kurt, you flatter me…"- to no end.

When he started mumbling about brush strokes, though, Kurt felt obliged to stop him.

"Long and curved, Blaine, long and curved."

Blaine stopped very suddenly and, turning a bright red, looked at him. Kurt raised a brow.

"Wh-what did you say?" Blaine stammered, his blush reaching for the collar of his button down shirt.

"…The brush strokes…I use a long, curved technique. Helps with uhhh…" Kurt puttered off, thoroughly confused as to Blaine's obvious discomfort.

"O-oh, of c-course…" Blaine stuttered, backing away as Kurt got up from his stool to look at him befuddled. He walked backwards right into a small side table and nearly tipped it over in his retreat. "You know, I know we told Mr. Thorne we'd have these finished for class Wednesday," he spluttered, not looking at Kurt as he talked. "…but…I'm gonna, um…go…go get something to drink, I'm suddenly very parched, yes, very-"

Blaine was out of the dorm door before he even finished. Kurt stared after, thoroughly confused.

_Was it something I said..?_

_(If you caught that sexual innuendo, you get a thousand brownie points. XD )_

_**!"!"!"!"!"!"!**_

_**I Like It – Enrique Iglesias**_

"Oh, comm 'on, baby face, I'm sure who ever your lucky bastard is, he'll be fine without you to-"

"Obviously," Kurt said heatedly, getting up from his stool at the club's bar and showing how much taller he was over the short spiky haired blonde who had been relentlessly hitting on him, "you didn't hear me the first six times. I'm taken, and I wouldn't go anywhere with your last season Prada clad ass even if I wasn't." He held up his right hand, exposing a platinum band encircling his middle finger, and pointed to it, making his message clear. He sat back down and picked up his virgin Shirley Temple. "Go spew your nonsense to someone else."

The blonde's face became an almost unimaginable red. He grabbed Kurt's wrist. "Listen, you little skank, no one-"

He didn't get very far before a larger hand punched him straight across the face. Blaine had appeared almost out of nowhere, and he was furious. Standing right in front of Kurt, he reached his full height in his fury, towering dangerously over the fair haired male.

"No one…" He said low and dark, rage emanating from his voice, making the blonde shrink back against the bar counter, dropping Kurt's wrist, "talks to or touches my boyfriend like _that_. Get the fuck out of here before I screw up your already ugly mug."

The blond skittered away from them like a cat from water, hissing and spitting in fright. Kurt looked at Blaine's heaving back, placing a delicate hand on it.

"Blaine…"

"I'm fine, I'm okay, I just…" Blaine toke a breath and turned to him, a tired look on his face. Both of them toke their seats back at the bar as the workers and other patrons of the club went back to their own business, not feeling all that up to having to make the petite man and his solid, slightly taller charge leave.

"I'm just…sorry."

"Baby, for what?" Kurt said, perplexed and a little worried. "Look," he said, holding up his moderately pink wrist to show Blaine. "I'm fine, really. It's not like he really coulda done all that much, anyway. You know I'm not _that_ fragile."

"After last night, I have no doubts." Blaine gave a small chuckle, taking Kurt's hand in his and playing with the small fingers, the metal band, a twin of Kurt's, around his right middle finger shining dully in the dim lighting. "Just…sorry. You know I feel like I have to shield you from stuff." At Kurt's slight frown, he added in a whispering laugh, "You know I'm not one for sharing, Kurt. Especially when it comes to you."

Kurt smiled. "Well, frankly, I don't like to share you either, so I guess it's good to know we'll never get into an argument over that."

Blaine gave a laugh. "Yes, good to know."

_**!"!"!"!"!"!"!**_

_**Closer – Kings of Leon**_

Blaine looked around his empty house dejectedly. Of course, on Christmas, his parents would be off on business. And his older brother, Kyle, would be off in Oklahoma with Veronica and their family. And his twin sisters, Dianna and Jackleen, would be off spending it with friends. Of course. There was Shane, he thought momentarily, but Blaine was certain that roping his youngest brother into spending the holidays with him would end in the house barely standing.

So, Harold Blaine Anderson Jr. found himself alone in a large mansion with no one to spend the holidays with. And that thoroughly saddened him.

Plopping himself down on the large family room's couch, he hummed _Closer_ by Kings of Leon under his breath as he looked around, twirling the ring around his finger absently. He then proceeded to get up with a huff, making his way past the couches, his father's recliner, and out of the living room into the open kitchen area, passing that till he got to the hall leading to the stairs heading to the upper level. Just as he toke the first step up the stairs, there came a naïve tap at the front door.

"Whatever you're selling," he said sarcastically as he reached for the door knob, "I don't want any."

The door opened to reveal a timid, caramel haired young man, wringing his gloved hands as his ocean eyes looked up into Blaine's wide olive green pair.

"Kurt!" Blaine almost screamed with joy, rushing out onto the wrap-around porch of his house and scoping the loudly laughing boy into a swinging hug, getting his socks soaked.

"Well hey to you too, Blaine!" Kurt grinned, stupefied, as his boyfriend beamed up at him, still holding him up. "I, aha, thought I'd surprise you, you know, spend some time with you. Exchange presents early, maybe make some gingerbread, I don't even know…" He paused briefly before saying, "Why are you looking at me like I'm Katy Perry incarnate?"

"You gorgeous, wonderful person." Blaine replied with a goofy grin of his own, turning and setting him down on the foyer. He shut the door behind him as he walked in and before Kurt could even take off his hat or ask him why he was so wonderful, Blaine had pinned him to the wall and was attacking his mouth, tongue licking his bottom lip and making Kurt go absolutely nuts.

"Dear _shit_, Blaine, tell me what I've done to get this treatment and I'll, ahhhhhh…OH, Blaine!…do it for the rest of our young lives, oohhhhhh..." Kurt was able to mutter between heated kisses and moans.

Blaine growled out a laugh. "I'm just getting in the Christmas _spirit_, I guess."

_**!"!"!"!"!"!**_

_**(R+R is always love. C: Probably be a part 2 soon as well. Thanks for reading. )**_


End file.
